Ross’s Dream
by Fangirl5323
Summary: It’s six years since Rachel and Ross finally got together and now they’re living with a family of their own. Ross/Rachel family fluff.


Ross Geller was living his dream. He had the perfect wife and two perfect daughters. It was more than anyone could ever ask for and he was the happiest guy in the world.

It was a lazy Sunday for the Gellers. Somehow, Ross had managed to sleep in til 8.30 without being woken up by crying or being shaken awake to make breakfast or something.

That particular morning Ross awoke to a pair of high pitched, quiet giggles. He cracked open an eyelid and with his eyes half closed sat up. He felt something pull at his left arm, but before he could turn his head to see what is was, he felt something cold and wet gush onto his black, messy hair. He yelped out. This had woken him up fully and when he turned his head to find out if Rachel has gotten wet too, he found her bed empty.

Frowning, Ross looked towards where the giggles, which had now turned into full on roaring with laughter, had come from.

Rachel was holding her four months pregnant stomach with one hand, and leaning forward laughing hysterically.

Emma was laughing so hard she was crying, as was her younger sister Lily. They were both holding the rope that was attached to the bucket the water had been holding.

Four year old Lily, not caring that Ross was drenched with water, jumped up and started bouncing on her parents' bed.

"Guess what today is!" Said the little girl, excitedly.

Ross knew exactly what today was, but decided to play along.

"Hmm, well... oh I don't know... it's almost Halloween isn't it?"

Emma and Lily smiled and nodded eagerly.

"But are you sure today is special? I can't think of anything happening today, can you mummy?" Ross asked grinning at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back. "Well, it's the twenty-ninth of October today, so that would mean-"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Screamed Lily, still jumping up and down on the bed while Emma laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, I think there was something on today." Rachel grinned at her youngest daughter.

Ross, still wet from the girls' prank, suddenly leapt up and pulled the still bouncing Lily into his chest and wrapped him arms around her, purposely getting her wet in the process. Lily squealed and tried to pull away.

"This is what you get for making me wet, you little monster." Ross told her affectionately while Rachel and Emma laughed.

"And you Em. I can't believe you would do this to me! And here I thought you loved me!" He said dramatically, pretending to cry and pulling Emma into the hug as Emma and Lily laughed.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby's turning four! She's turning into such a big girl!" Rachel sniffed, a tear running down her face.

Lily, noticing this, finally managed to pull away from her father and turned to Rachel, her eyes filling with tears and her lower lip trembling.

"Sorry Mummy." Said Lily, looking down.

Rachel gasped, clearly upset that she'd made her daughter unhappy. She pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, no I'm sorry. You didn't upset me, it's these stupid hormones. Do you know what hormones are?"

Lily shook her head.

"Well you know how I'm going to have a baby? That you and Emma are going to have a little brother or sister? Well that means that for a few months before the baby is born it grows inside me and my body is going to be a bit out of shape and I'm going to be upset by things that don't matter at all, okay? I'm not upset with you at all."

Emma then came up behind Lily and wrapped her sister in a hug. They had always been close siblings, despite their relatively big age gap. Emma had been four when Lily had been born and from the second she had met her sister, Lily had had Emma wrapped around her little finger. Emma would do almost anything for her sister.

"Come on Lils, let's go have a look at your birthday presents" Emma whispered to Lily as they left their parents' room, leaving Ross and Rachel alone.

"They are so perfect, aren't they Rach." Whispered Ross once the girls were out of the room. Rachel just nodded as Ross pulled her close to him.

They kissed briefly before Rachel pulled away and walked out the room, following her daughters.

Ross loved his life and would never want it to change it in a million years. He heard laughter from downstairs making him smile, and as he left the room, he thought to himself, _this is my dream_.

**A/N based off a prompt in season 8 'T_he One with Rachel's Date'. _This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not great. I'm always open for constructive criticism. **


End file.
